Mario
A comprehensive list of enemy statistics from the game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Statistics listed are from the normal non-revised North American version of the game, with stats from the Japanese and European versions listed in parentheses if they differ. Legend *'Name:' The name of the enemy. **Normal: Enemy. (Ex: Shrooblet) **''Italic'': Mini-Boss. (Ex: Hammer Bro.) **'Bold': Boss. (Ex: Swiggler) **Underline: Support enemy, object. (Ex: Support Shroob) *'Location:' The location in either world where the enemy is located. *'Level:' The enemy's level. Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi can easily overcome it if they match or exceed its level. *'HP:' The enemy's (maximum) hit points at the start of the battle. *'POW:' The enemy's attack power, or POW. *'DEF:' The enemy's defense power, or DEF. *'Speed:' The enemy's speed. *'Experience:' The amount of experience points earned from defeating the enemy. *'Coins:' The amount of coins dropped from the enemy. *'Item Drop 1:' The item that can be earned from defeating the enemy. **'Rate:' The rate of the item being dropped from the enemy. *'Item Drop 2:' Another item that can be earned from defeating the enemy. These items are often rarer in nature. **'Rate:' The rate of the item being dropped from the enemy. *'Battled by:' Who the enemy can be battled by (battled meaning that they are present on screen during the player's turn and are technically standalone enemies according to the game data). The choices are "Mario & Luigi", "Baby Mario & Baby Luigi", "Baby Mario", "Mario", "Everyone", or "Anyone". Enemy Stats }|Baby Bowser (1)| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle (Past) |hp=20 |pow=12 |def=16 |speed=9 |exp=0 |lvl=1 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Baby Mario }}}} }|Junior Shrooboid| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle |hp=13 |pow=16 |def=20 |speed=15 |exp=6 |lvl=1 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Mario }}}} }|Shrooblet| } |image= }|location=Hollijolli Village |hp=7 (10) |pow=16 (13) |def=18 (13) |speed=11 (12) |exp=2 |lvl=2 |coins=2 |items=Mushroom – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shroob| } |image= }|location=Hollijolli Village |hp=15 (28) |pow=8 (7) |def=23 (12) |speed=16 (17) |exp=2 |lvl=3 |coins=2 |items=Green Shell – 50% None – 0% |battle=Mario & Luigi, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Goomba (1)| } |image= }|location=Bowser's Castle |hp=14 (13) |pow=25 (22) |def=20 (18) |speed=10 (12) |exp=3 |lvl=3 |coins=3 |items=Mushroom – 15% Super Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Boo| } |image= }|location=Bowser's Castle |hp=15 (18) |pow=25 (24) |def=25 (20) |speed=22 (23) |exp=5 |lvl=3 (4) |coins=4 |items=Mushroom – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Boom Guy| } |image= }|location=Bowser's Castle |hp=18 (20) |pow=25 (26) |def=28 (22) |speed=7 (14) |exp=8 |lvl=4 |coins=5 |items=Green Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Koopeleon| } |image= }|location=Toadwood Forest |hp=18 |pow=18 (22) |def=20 (19) |speed=17 |exp=6 (7) |lvl=5 |coins=4 |items=Green Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Boo Guy| } |image= }|location=Toadwood Forest |hp=19 (24) |pow=30 (28) |def=30 (24) |speed=27 (28) |exp=8 (10) |lvl=5 |coins=5 |items=Mushroom – 10% Super Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Elasto-Piranha| } |image= }|location=Toadwood Forest |hp=35 (38) |pow=33 (34) |def=23 |speed=13 |exp=16 (14) |lvl=6 |coins=6 |items=Bro Flower – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Hammer Bro| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=100 (90) |pow=30 |def=27 (30) |speed=21 |exp=40 |lvl=6 |coins=35 |items=Mushroom Drop – 50% None – 0% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Spiny Shroopa| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=16 |pow=25 |def=32 |speed=18 |exp=2 (8) |lvl=7 |coins=2 (5) |items=Green Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Lakitufo| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=34 (30) |pow=32 |def=35 |speed=25 |exp=16 (15) |lvl=7 |coins=7 |items=Cannonballer – 15% Super Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Dr. Shroob| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=46 (45) |pow=40 |def=32 (29) |speed=23 |exp=18 |lvl=8 |coins=10 |items=Mushroom Drop – 15% Bro Flower – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Swiggler| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=200 |pow=36 |def=100 |speed=23 |exp=160 |lvl=8 |coins=120 |items=1-Up Super – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Swiggler (Sick)| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=200 |pow=36 |def=36 |speed=19 |exp=160 |lvl=8 |coins=120 |items=1-Up Super – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Pidgit| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=35 (32) |pow=42 (38) |def=34 (29) |speed=27 |exp=18 (15) |lvl=9 |coins=6 |items=Smash Egg – 15% Mushroom Drop – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Pidgit (Bag)| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=35 |pow=42 |def=34 |speed=32 |exp=18 |lvl=9 |coins=30 |items=Smash Egg – 15% Mushroom Drop – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Gnarantula| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=30 |pow=34 (28) |def=23 (24) |speed=34 |exp=15 |lvl=9 |coins=5 |items=Smash Egg – 10% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Coconutter| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=50 (48) |pow=53 (46) |def=38 (42) |speed=21 (25) |exp=20 |lvl=9 |coins=6 |items=Green Shell – 15% Ultra Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Kamek| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=450 |pow=48 |def=36 |speed=29 (31) |exp=130 |lvl=10 |coins=50 |items=Super Drop – 50% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Kamek (Fake)| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=1 |pow=40 |def=36 |speed=29 (31) |exp=0 |lvl=99 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Bully| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=44 |pow=45 (40) |def=41 (38) |speed=26 |exp=17 |lvl=11 |coins=6 |items=Ice Flower – 15% Green Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Dry Bones| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=41 |pow=59 (54) |def=54 |speed=26 |exp=32 (24) |lvl=11 |coins=7 |items=Super Mushroom – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|RC Shroober| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=78 (80) |pow=63 (60) |def=41 |speed=35 |exp=26 (36) |lvl=12 |coins=8 |items=Cannonballer – 15% Ultra Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Sunnycide| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=480 |pow=63 |def=180 |speed=35 |exp=260 |lvl=12 |coins=150 |items=Super Drop – 50% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Sunnycide (Back)| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=480 |pow=59 |def=45 |speed=35 |exp=260 |lvl=12 |coins=150 |items=Super Drop – 50% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Yoob Egg| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=29 (30) |pow=5 |def=45 (44) |speed=3 |exp=0 |lvl=12 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Goomba (2)| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle Dungeon |hp=22 |pow=55 |def=55 |speed=28 |exp=1 |lvl=14 |coins=1 |items=Mushroom – 1% Super Mushroom – 1% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shrooba Diver| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Desert |hp=76 |pow=72 |def=50 |speed=34 |exp=32 |lvl=14 |coins=8 |items=Super Mushroom – 5% Blue Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Pokey| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Desert |hp=56 |pow=66 |def=55 |speed=54 |exp=36 |lvl=13 |coins=10 |items=Green Shell – 15% 1-Up Super – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Bob-omb| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Desert, Gritzy Caves |hp=37 |pow=77 |def=47 |speed=14 |exp=30 |lvl=13 |coins=5 |items=Pocket Chomp – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shrooboid Brat| } |image= }|location=Koopaseum |hp=1100 (900) |pow=83 (85) |def=55 |speed=34 |exp=180 |lvl=14 |coins=100 |items=Max Mushroom – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Dark Boo| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Caves |hp=45 |pow=57 |def=54 |speed=39 |exp=20 |lvl=15 |coins=6 |items=Trampoline – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Snifaro| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Caves |hp=78 |pow=72 |def=60 |speed=33 |exp=50 |lvl=15 |coins=10 |items=Trampoline – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Snifaro (Solo)| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Caves |hp=78 |pow=69 |def=57 |speed=33 |exp=50 |lvl=15 |coins=10 |items=Trampoline – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Elite Boom Guy| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Caves |hp=80 |pow=80 |def=66 |speed=48 |exp=40 |lvl=16 |coins=8 |items=Bro Flower – 15% Blue Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Petey Piranha| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Caves |hp=1300 (1000) |pow=90 (100) |def=72 (69) |speed=50 (52) |exp=360 |lvl=16 |coins=250 |items=Ultra Drop – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Thwack| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Volcano |hp=56 |pow=70 (78) |def=56 |speed=41 |exp=20 |lvl=17 |coins=2 |items=Super Mushroom – 10% Block Trousers – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Tanoomba| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Volcano |hp=92 (98) |pow=95 |def=70 |speed=63 |exp=82 |lvl=18 |coins=9 |items=Pocket Chomp – 15% Green Pepper – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Red Coconutter| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Volcano |hp=86 (84) |pow=84 (77) |def=63 (67) |speed=48 (52) |exp=70 |lvl=17 |coins=7 |items=Red Pepper – 15% Ultra Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Mrs. Thwomp (Large)| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Volcano |hp=550 (630) |pow=105 |def=105 |speed=28 |exp=400 |lvl=18 |coins=0 (150) |items=None (1-Up Mushroom) – 0% (50%) None (Hit-POW Badge) – 0% (15%) |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Mrs. Thwomp (Small)| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Volcano |hp=400 |pow=88 |def=97 |speed=28 |exp=400 (0) |lvl=18 |coins=150 (0) |items=1-Up Super (None) – 50% (0%) Hit-POW Badge (None) – 15% (0%) |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Mrs. Thwomp (Fake)| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Volcano |hp=50 |pow=88 |def=97 |speed=28 |exp=400 (0) |lvl=18 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Gold Koopeleon| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Caverns |hp=10 |pow=98 |def=999 |speed=96 |exp=84 |lvl=19 |coins=100 (80) |items=Ultra Mushroom – 15% (30%) Golden Pants – 15% (5%) |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Thwack Totem| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Caverns |hp=110 (146) |pow=83 (120) |def=64 |speed=90 |exp=60 |lvl=19 |coins=10 (30) |items=Super Drop – 15% 1-Up Super – 20% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Blazing Shroob| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Caverns |hp=94 |pow=100 |def=75 |speed=38 |exp=90 |lvl=20 |coins=10 |items=Copy Flower – 15% Red Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Bowser| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Caverns |hp=1100 (1000) |pow=120 (135) |def=105 (85) |speed=30 (21) |exp=700 |lvl=20 |coins=300 |items=Ultra Drop – 50% Dynamic Badge – 15% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Baby Bowser (2)| } |image= }|location=Thwomp Caverns |hp=640 (700) |pow=100 (120) |def=75 (73) |speed=90 (89) |exp=120 |lvl=20 |coins=50 |items=Max Mushroom – 50% Item-Fan Badge – 15% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Guardian Shroob| } |image= }|location=Shroob Mother Ship |hp=81 |pow=90 |def=90 (92) |speed=59 |exp=90 |lvl=21 |coins=9 |items=Ultra Drop – 10% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shroid| } |image= }|location=Toad Town |hp=105 |pow=130 |def=108 |speed=50 |exp=140 |lvl=21 |coins=15 |items=Ultra Drop – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Skellokey| } |image= }|location=Toad Town, Star Shrine |hp=84 (90) |pow=74 (75) |def=77 (81) |speed=100 (102) |exp=100 (105) |lvl=21 (22) |coins=10 (15) |items=Red Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Love Bubble| } |image= }|location=Toad Town, Star Hill, Star Shrine |hp=90 |pow=90 |def=86 |speed=74 |exp=130 |lvl=22 |coins=10 |items=Smash Egg – 15% Max Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Fly Guy| } |image= }|location=Star Hill, Star Shrine |hp=100 (90) |pow=120 (140) |def=95 (90) |speed=83 (79) |exp=150 |lvl=23 |coins=10 |items=Red Shell – 15% Red Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Handfake| } |image= }|location=Star Hill, Star Shrine |hp=134 |pow=126 |def=89 |speed=55 |exp=155 |lvl=23 |coins=15 |items=Mix Flower – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shroob-omb| } |image= }|location=Star Hill |hp=3312 (9999) |pow=95 (148) |def=95 (999) |speed=23 (22) |exp=0 |lvl=23 |coins=1 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Support Shroob| } |image= }|location=Star Hill |hp=110 (180) |pow=95 (100) |def=95 (85) |speed=37 (41) |exp=10 |lvl=23 |coins=5 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Commander Shroob| } |image= }|location=Star Hill |hp=1600 (900) |pow=143 (160) |def=114 (100) |speed=70 (80) |exp=750 |lvl=23 |coins=150 |items=1-Up Super – 50% Dynamic Badge A – 15% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Wonder Thwack| } |image= }|location=Star Shrine |hp=56 |pow=95 (120) |def=114 (100) |speed=50 |exp=30 |lvl=24 |coins=4 |items=1-Up Mushroom – 10% 1-Up Super – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Piranha Planet| } |image= }|location=Star Shrine |hp=144 (180) |pow=130 (150) |def=110 (120) |speed=87 (91) |exp=170 (180) |lvl=25 (26) |coins=20 (30) |items=Copy Flower – 15% Ultra Drop – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Elder Shrooboid (1)| } |image= }|location=Star Shrine |hp=1750 (1000) |pow=140 (170) |def=150 |speed=66 |exp=1500 |lvl=25 |coins=400 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Elder Shrooboid (1) (back)| } |image= }|location=Star Shrine |hp=1750 (1000) |pow=140 (170) |def=100 |speed=63 |exp=1500 |lvl=25 |coins=400 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Elder Shrooboid (2)| } |image= }|location=Star Shrine |hp=1200 (900) |pow=200 (195) |def=150 |speed=51 (53) |exp=1500 |lvl=25 (26) |coins=400 |items=Ultra Drop – 50% Hit-Free Badge – 15% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Elder Shrooboid (2) (back)| } |image= }|location=Star Shrine |hp=1200 (900) |pow=200 (195) |def=123 |speed=47 (49) |exp=1500 |lvl=25 (26) |coins=400 |items=Ultra Drop – 50% Hit-Free Badge – 15% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Tashrooba| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=140 |pow=135 (125) |def=100 |speed=127 |exp=120 (150) |lvl=26 |coins=10 |items=Ultra Drop – 15% Max Mushroom – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Snoozorb| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=150 |pow=176 (160) |def=156 (170) |speed=98 |exp=170 |lvl=27 |coins=15 |items=Red Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Soul Bubble| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=100 |pow=120 |def=114 |speed=94 |exp=175 |lvl=27 |coins=15 |items=1-Up Mushroom – 15% 1-Up Super – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shroob Rex| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=200 |pow=160 (150) |def=120 (130) |speed=62 |exp=185 |lvl=27 |coins=12 |items=Mix Flower – 15% 100-Point Pants – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shroobsworth| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=160 |pow=200 (180) |def=120 |speed=50 |exp=180 |lvl=28 |coins=20 |items=Copy Flower – 15% Supreme Slacks – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Intern Shroob| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=132 (120) |pow=100 |def=100 |speed=50 |exp=180 |lvl=28 |coins=20 |items=Copy Flower – 15% Supreme Slacks – 15% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Ghoul Guy| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=157 (100) |pow=155 (140) |def=120 (105) |speed=46 (51) |exp=100 |lvl=28 |coins=10 |items=Max Mushroom – 15% Red Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Lethal Bob-omb| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=60 (61) |pow=138 (126) |def=132 |speed=40 |exp=70 |lvl=27 |coins=10 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Princess Shroob| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=3000 (1700) |pow=120 (180) |def=130 |speed=60 (120) |exp=0 |lvl=29 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Elder Princess Shroob (1)| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=3500 (1800) |pow=130 (210) |def=130 (150) |speed=62 (100) |exp=0 |lvl=30 (31) |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Elder Princess Shroob (2)| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=3000 (2000) |pow=140 (230) |def=140 |speed=64 (70) |exp=0 |lvl=31 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Crown| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=200 |pow=140 (0) |def=140 |speed=64 (50) |exp=0 |lvl=31 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Arm Tentacle| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=200 (350) |pow=140 (200) |def=140 (126) |speed=64 (70) |exp=0 |lvl=31 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Foot Tentacle| } |image= }|location=Shroob Castle |hp=400 (500) |pow=140 (190) |def=140 |speed=64 (50) |exp=0 |lvl=31 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Shrowser| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle |hp=4960 |pow=180 (170) |def=140 |speed=64 |exp=0 |lvl=100 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} |} Notes *Although Baby Bowser's HP is at 20, the player automatically wins the battle after five turns. The game will freeze if the player reduces Baby Bowser's HP to 0 in less than the supplied turns. *No matter how much damage Shroob-omb receives, it always takes 1 damage despite having a defense of 95. This is corrected in the Japanese and European versions as its defense is at 999. *Although the standing Snifaro has 78 HP, its HP will vary seeing that the player needs to use a Bros. Flower to render the Snifaro in that state. *Occasionally Thwacks or Wonder Thwacks will call down more Thwacks/Wonder Thwacks respectively after the player has defeated some. Defeating the replacers won't reward the player with more exp or coins. *Whether or not the player defeats Mrs. Thwomp in her small form, the player is given the coin reward for defeating her larger form (which is 0 coins). This is corrected in the Japanese and European version as her coin reward is 150 for her larger form instead of the her smaller form's coin rating of 0. *When the player lands a First Strike against a Thwack Totem, it will do nothing as the Thwacks stack before the player's turn. **If Baby Mario and Baby Luigi have higher speed than the Thwack Totem, Baby Mario (or Baby Luigi depending on whose speed is higher) will get another turn before the Thwack Totem attacks. *Although the Snoozorb's speed stat is 98, it will not get its turn until the player attacks it. *Although the Crown's Pow stat is 140, the crown doesn't attack. Though this is corrected in the Japanese and European versions as its Pow is at 0. *Shrowser's internal HP, DEF, and SPEED have no impact on the battle, due to the fact that the battle ends after countering 20 attacks, and the Mario Bros. have no chances to attack. Category:Mario characters Category:Lists of video game characters